Maidens Return to Fight
by danielanthonymartinez08311994
Summary: Jauneforevers original story. They lost Jaune during the battle of Vale now through a unknown comrade they are given another chance to change it all. Sequel to A Knights Final Fight minus end of Chapter 15.


**Maidens Return to Fight**

 **Chapter 01**

(16 Years ago Vale)

* * *

 **So let me say this is a alternative to Jauneforever's Stopping a Knights Fight and I asked if it would be okay to which he agreed now that being said I hope you like it.**

* * *

I stared out to the sky seeing beautiful night even now, even during this horrible day. I don't have the energy to move nor even to close up the wound from my stump of a shield arm now. I can only stare at the shattered moon. Knowing he would die soon Jaune begins to speak what he knew would be his final words.

"Ruby. I'm sorry we can't go on and be the best leaders ever. You'll just have to be the best by yourself. I still can't believe you, the prodigy, were willing to lend me a hand, me the weakest hunter."

 _I guess it make sense that since I'm so depleted of strength you're not restrained anymore huh?_

"Weiss. I'm sorry I annoyed you so much. Who knows we might have actually been friends if I hadn't bugged you so much. I would've liked that. 'heh' If Neptune doesn't treat you right I'll come back from the grave and kick his ass."

 _ **So this is how we die. Because of your weakness, I must cease my brief existence. How truly cruel that I ,the strongest being, must die with you the weakest.**_

"Blake. I know you'll get your people equality someday. Don't drown yourself in guilt over your past. You couldn't stop the Fang from turning out how it is now."

 _Hehe touchy much aren't we. You know just cause you're a Grimm doesn't mean you have to be so mean… I'm sorry, but thank you for keeping me company in the end. I never got to know you did I? I don't even know your name._

"Yang. You always used me for jokes or just messed with me. But you meant well. After I failed at flirting you would always fake flirt with me to cheer me up. Try to cheer up Pyrrha for me okay. If anyone can do it, you can."

 _ **It's not as if I ever had a choice in the matter and we Grimm have no name there is no need for one.**_

"Ren. You once told me I was the closest thing you had to a brother. That truer for me then you know. You always helped me even with school, the big idiot that I am. At least I won't hold you back anymore, and hurry up and ask Nora out Already I know you both want to."

 _Don't lie if you wanted to you could've broken my hold on you at any time during that fight. I was so focused on her I couldn't even consider you. Yet you didn't because you've changed the fact we're talking right now is proof, right?... actually, I have a idea I suppose you wouldn't have anything better to do right now so might as well listen right?_

"Nora. The absolutely, most unpredictable girl I've ever met. You helped me live like a kid, something I was denied growing up. You had better keep that smile on your face. I'm not worth a frown marring your face."

 _ **You're a selfless moron down to your final moments it would seem, how utterly disgraceful. Still if it would allow me to continue my existence I will accept your selfless idiocy and utilize it to my benefit… Why are you smiling?**_

"Pyrrah. What would I have done without you? You helped me so much and I never gave you anything back. After I gave up on Weiss I noticed your Feelings but was too much of a coward to make a move. Besides you only wanted to be treated normally, plenty of people could do that, you didn't need a loser like me dragging you down."

 _Can I ask you one last favor I know it's a lot but please can you watch over them and maybe even protect them? I don't think I can anymore and I know your strong enough._

"When I left my parents told me they hoped I died a bloody death, and that the cemetery was always opened for me to return to. Not entirely false given the situation but I don't care. I always care. I always did want to go out with a bang. 'heh' looks like I finally get your puns Yang."

… _**I'll… consider it.**_

Jaune looked to the moon once more the flawless smile crossing his face. There was no noise from his explosion only a tranquil silence that seemed utterly opposing to the destruction that was occurring. Jaune spoke and though nobody could hear him he knew he was heard.

"Thank you Pecus… I like that name, Pecus Arc kind of cool actually but doesn't exactly roll off the tongue." A white light consumed everyone and thing on the tower.

 _Bye guys._

Pecus was torn apart and weakened if he hadn't absorbed some of the dragons essence he would surely be dead but he wasn't, he had traveled upon the Arc's spread aura, it seemed as though his other half's plan worked. It may take awhile and he may be in an incredibly weak state but he would live. He had never gotten to see the world through his own eyes and yet he oddly enough did not care to instead he looked back to the shining light.

 **"You idiot… You stupid… Reckless… Courageous… Idiot."** Pecus detected the surrounding despair went to the nine that felt the most. **"I suppose I'll pay you back for your sacrifice. I suppose it is the least I could do for the weakling that saved me."**

(Mistral Caverns)

"So many little bugs." Salem watched to eight remaining insects before her as she held Ozpin up by his throat. The groups known as Teams RWBY and (J)NPR alongside the faunus member of CFVY she had yet to kill "My, my. It would seem no matter how many I crush more of you just come out of the woodwork."

She looked to the floor littered with the bodies of CFVY, CRDL, SSSN even Winter Schnee and Ironwood and her favorite of all Qrow Branwen and Taiyang Xiao Long each mutilated so badly they were hardly recognizable. Finally, she looked to the only one that interested her, the young boy that had caught her eye. Kibo she believed was what he liked to be called the boy stood before her glaring . Truly he was something that interested her, another like herself It would appear that when Jaune saved his mother with his aura the boy inherited more then just his looks but a spawn of Pecus as well.

"I will ask again child, won't you come and join me? It's so lonely being the only of my kind I would hate to exterminate you along with these bugs." Kibo didn't answer her instead he scowled and rose Corcea Mors to the monster. Glyphs begun to surround him… As it happened he and Bête discovered a rather unique facet of their many powers last time they visited Jaune's grave. He and Aunt Weiss had gone alone but not to see his hero for once but instead the infant that had been buried alongside him. Weiss looked down to her son's grave.

Behind her stood frost Jaune and Kibo knew that broke her heart more. He looked to the small tombstone and placed his palm to it and it was then that he and Bête unlocked what they thought was the surrounding foliage's aura. But instead he and Bête felt different and one of their eyes paled to an icy blue as did his skin to match Weiss's. Kibo had gained a new roommate on that day and Weiss had in a way gotten back her son.

From Alden's glyphs Kibo summoned many of the Grimm within Bête and Kibo's skin turned pale, veins darkening on his form. " **Over our dead body, you Grimm Bitch.** "

Salem sighed her face expressing the slightest bit of sorrow. Finally she looked to the RWBY, (J)NPR, Velvet and Kibo and sighed before turning back to the struggling Ozpin who she had drained of aura. With just the slightest bit of pressure she crushed the headmaster's wind pipe feeling utter satisfaction from finally ending him. She then looked back to the nine her eyes glowing a fierce scarlet she smirked and begun to step forward. Kibo's summoned Grimm lunged at her but each was assimilated into her form before they could make contact. She really did want the young Faunus though in truth it was actually the one he inherited his power from that she desired but he died alongside her little Cinder so she'd have to settle. Salem quickly closed the distance she reached out a hand and from it long tendrils launched out and begun to ensnare Kibo.

"Now be a good boy and come to me."

" **Bête**!" From the Faunus's form a large serpentine Grimm lunged out and fire out a beam of energy at Salem. Kibo smiled until the tendrils begun to tighten around him and pierce his form. Kibo Felt them suck of his energy and aura as well as his Grimm essence. Kibo yelled in pain as he was being drained of all his strength.

"My that wasn't nice at all." The smoke cleared to reveal Salem unscathed and advancing towards Kibo Just as she reached close enough to touch him multiple Glyphs formed around her and Weiss and Frost Jaune rushed forward and begun to assault the women Salem tried to strike them but the two were blurs finally she saw her opening and grabbed for Weiss gripping the heiress by her pony tail but straggly enough she was smiling back at Salem.

"She was a decoy." Salem turned to take Yang's hit directly She snarled at the blonde a pair of King Taijitu head emerged from her form and quickly coiled around the buxom brawler who smiled down at the women before fading from sight and appearing alongside Blake. No sooner was she hit by a barrage of pink explosions and finally hammered by Nora. Salem struck the pink bomber launching her away only for Ren and Velvet to intercept her and begin their barrage of pressurized strikes forcing her to release Kibo and Yang. Salem was growing tired of this game and allowed her aura to expand damaging anyone within range of it. she then pointed to Ren and Velvet letting loose a beam of energy Pyrrha leaped forward blocking the attack with Akouo. She threw Milo at the women forcing the javelin to speed up with her polarity. Milo struck Salem's abdomen making her move back only to realize she was back where she started. She looked up to see Ruby and Pyrrha standing by one another both their eyes glowing with a powers Ruby let out a cry and her silver light flooded out at the Queen Grimm while Pyrrha forced rocks and trees to grow around Salem closing her in to take the attack directly.

The cave exploded in light and was stained silver and the nine let out a relieved sigh. "Well done." No sooner did a massive Tendril stab into Pyrrha pinning the Spartan to the wall. Salem flew forward on her Nevermore wings and grabbed both Ren and Velvet by their throats and tossed them into the wall alongside the Spartan from her mouth a beam formed and she fired off at the three and for Nora to leap forward and fire off grenade into the blast disrupting it. Just as she begun to relax Salem appeared from the dust cloud and stabbed her hand through the red heads stomach. Ren roared in anger and ran towards the women but she merely smiled in turn launching feathers at him Ren stealthily avoided each one before finally getting in close he slashed Stormfly into the monster's eyes but was surprised when Salem neither screamed or even flinched instead she bear hugged the boy tightly against herself.

Salem's eyes grew brighter and steam begun to come off her form Ren begun to cry in pain as his flesh sizzled against her. Salem begun to chuckle only for Blake and Yang to close in and begin delivering a barrage of kicks slash and punches at the women until she finally let go of the ninja boy. Salem struck Blake first slamming the faunus into the ground creating a crater beneath her. Yang roared in anger Salem turned to regard the girl striking forward only for her hit to be blocked by Yang's collapsible shield. Yang roared again and the two begun to exchange blows each strike making Yang only grow in power but taking large amounts of damage as well. Just as Salem readied to deliver the killing blow Frost Jaune grabbed both Yang and Blake in his arms letting them down. Salem turned to the ice knight but instead of being met by the sight of the Frost Jaune she saw the silver of Ruby's eyes as he petite reaper was only inches away from her. Crescent rose quickly switched into its sword mode and Ruby combated the monster women alongside her partner Weiss. The two struck the women from both sides leaving her no chance to think both their weapons were coated with Ruby's silver light and between the black glyph holding Salem in place and Weiss using time dilation to speed up herself and Ruby they managed to equal the monster women blow for blow.

Frost Jaune lunged forward only for Salem to shatter his sword wielding arm momentarily stunning both Ruby and Weiss long enough for Salem to stretch out her hand and piece both girls eyes. The two jumped back hands over the bleeding spot where their eyes once were. Salem smiled at Ruby and slowly made her way to the young reaper.

Kibo looked to his aunt Ruby as the women advanced on her.

 _Bête we have to fight!_

Kibo struggled to rise but even that was utterly impossible as he felt his body go once more numb.

 _Bête, Alden are you guys okay?_

 _ **She… consumed most of me other half and I'm afraid the drain took much more out of young Alden, I doubt he'll awaken any time soon.**_

 _Shit what do I do? What can I do? Its hopeless… still._

Kibo once more struggled to rise. But his body only felt heavier finally the boy stabbed Corcea Mors into the earth and rose on it using what little energy he had left he formed a pair of Nevermore wings and rocketed to Salem stabbing the women in the side. Before she could react, he slammed a handful of fire dust into the blade and Corcea Mors exploded into huge flames within the monster women. No sooner did the injured Weiss fly forward stabbing Mynaster into the women's back and rotating it to its lighting dust barrel. From it a surge of electricity rip through the women's body. Frost Jaune fell upon Salem and a pillar of ice emerged around her. Seemingly holding the pale queen in place.

The earth begun to shake and suddenly the pillar of ice caging Salem shattered as in her place a deformed dragon Grimm emerged. Salem finally out of patience grabbed Kibo once more lifting the boy off the ground she starred him in the eyes. "Kibo join me and become my equal I will not ask this again."

"N-never."

"So be it. then be absorbed and lose your sense of self." Salem begun to take in Kibo's essence, Velvet landed before the two and instantly grab him and jump away. "If you will not be absorbed you will be destroyed." From her a giant Seadragon Grimm head emerge and fired off yet another beam. Ruby dashed before Velvet and Kibo.

"Stay away from my nephew you bitch!" Ruby glared at the women. From her single good eye a flood of silver light emerged that enveloped the beast women attack and surged towards her. Salem quickly emerged from the back of the deformed dragons form using its husk as a shield She then turned to the sight of a infuriated Pyrrha who roared in disdain her eye glowed fiercely and pillars of earth erupted from the ground impaling Salem and lunching her up she looked to see glyphs appearing alongside her she looked to see Nora and Ren being shot up my them. "I thought I killed you!"

"You think that's enough to kill my Nora? all you did was piss us off!"

"But I know you died I couldn't detect you anymore." Ren smiled at the women.

"You underestimated us. My semblance works quite well at cloaking us from Grimm." Nora looked down to the exhausted Weiss.

"Weissy Now!" Weiss fired what remained of her lighting dust into the glyphs and the bolt grew in size for each it passed until it was big powerful enough to wipe a village off the map. The bolt struck the Valkyrie propelling her far above Salem she looked down at the women her body surrounded by a maelstrom of magenta lighting with her eyes and mouth radiating turquoises shaded bolt she roared out.

"This is for Big Brother!" Nora slammed towards Salem and looked like a bolt of pink lighting sent down by Oum himself. The pillar grew bright red and begun to melt before finally exploding. The steam begun to clear to reveal Nora standing over Salem who was clearly damaged but still conscious. Blake smiled in relief until she heard it without wasting a second she rushed forward barely managing to grab Nora as a multitude of tendrils erupted from the ground. The Huntresses looked to see Salem once more up and with her lower half resembling some cruel parody of an octopus with dozens of tendrils instead of eight.

Velvet looked on in horror at the scene and as much as she wanted to go to them she saw how injured Kibo was. Salem hadn't consumed just his aura, no she had consumed parts of his soul. Yet still she saw how he looked on at the battle clearly wanting to fight still. She knew he inherited that from Jaune's aura and the thought of him facing a similar fate terrified her. Kibo Begun to attempt raising once again. "Kibo stop!"

"But they need help!... I have to do something!"

 _ **Kibo using my power again could kill us, Alden as well.**_

Kibo thought and remembered the man he inspired to be like. He looked at Velvet but in reality, he asked both the question.

Would he have stood by while the people he loved fought for their lives?

"… Kibo"

… _**Other half.**_

He looked to the many people who had taught him but were now gone forever firstly to the crater where Ironwood and Winter had died who he had only met once and yet they left such an impact on the faunus boy.

* * *

 _"You truly do look like Arc… I hope you to become a splendid Huntsman though I do wish you not end like him… such potential and knowledge, He would've been one of the best Huntsman in Val- No He would have been 'The' best Huntsman in all of Remnant. Don't you agree Schnee?"_

 _"Even now he protects my sister I would have been honored to fight alongside him."_

 _He remembered as Ironwood held Salem close even as she pieced his form with tendrils, the general never broke his gave from her she struggled to get away from him as the core of his mechanical half begun to glow and readied to explode._

 _"I've seen far too many young men and women filled with protentional die in my place I will assure that Arc be the last"_

 _Weiss screamed as Winter flew forward on her glyphs to Ironwoods side. The General looked at hewr in shock and clear disbelief._

 _"Schnee what are you doing!?"_

 _"What I must general!" Quickly she summoned dozens of King Taijitu who coiled around herself, Ironwood and Salem to shield the others from the blast She looked to Weiss one final time and smiled to her little sister as well as the frost Knight who was always by her side._

 _"Please continue to protect my sister… Hero of Vale."_

* * *

His uncle Cardin and his team who helped him build his endurance, teach him proper strategy and told him about his hero. Now each laid ripped apart and mangled beyond recognition.

 _"You know Jauney boy wasn't the super awesome huntsman and king of all things kickass the other teams would have you believe. He was a sissy, a loser, had no talent or skill or even a bit of charisma. Hell the only thing he had going for him was he had a bit more aura not that he knew how to use it. But let me tell you a secret he taught me. None of those thing are what truly matter, sure they help… a lot. I had all of them but in the end he saved me, and you wanna know why? Because even though Jauney boy was the kind of guy who was scared of so much as a flying leaf… He was no coward and for his friends he was downright an unstoppable force."_

 _He remembered them surrounding Salem. Fending her off while Ren recuperated._

 _"See Jauney Boy, we can be brave to and unlike you it ain't no Ursa or half-baked maiden… man are you gonna love hearing about Kibo."_

* * *

He looked to the members of CF(V)Y, the three crushed and battered. Now not a single inch of their bodies were shaped like they was supposed to be. He remembered the many times they visited him and his mom, He especially remembered how aunt Coco liked to tease aunt Velvet.

 _"Hey Kibo wanna know a secret? Velv her had a crush on your hero."_

 _"Coco!"_

 _"Oh come on everyone knows."_

 _"… its true."_

 _"Not you to Yatsu!"_

 _"I'm sorry but everyone at school knew, right Fox?"_

 _"…"_

 _"See even Fox agrees just admit it Velv the only reason you don't camp out with Mr. Hero every night is because Blakes already beat you to it. You'd probably became a teacher at Beacon just to be closer to him didn't you."_

 _"…"_

 _"Oh my Oum… You Did!"_

 _"Guys enough!"_

 _He remembered Yatsuhashi throwing Velvet at RWBY and (J)NPR who quickly held her back as he used his semblance to create a barrier while Fox used his to fire of burst of wind into the ceiling within it in an attempt to bring it down on Salem while Coco held the bitch's attention. "Keep her away until we're done!"_

 _"Coco! Yatsu! Fox! Please Stop!"_

 _"Sorry Velv but you got a class relying on you… tell them about how CFVY was as brave as Mr. Hero kay."_

 _The members gave her a finally smile as the ceiling collapsed on them._

* * *

He looked to SSSN or at least what remained of the smears on the wall.

 _"I never knew Jaune to well but he was always a cool guy hell he managed to get Blakes heart something I never could do, even Weiss though she'd never admit it right Neptune?"_

 _"Shut up Sun!"_

 _"Wow, touchy. You still mad Weiss rejected you again? Move on. I did."_

 _He remembered the four holding Salem off while Yang rushed away with her and Ruby's Partners over her shoulder and Salem then pinning the four in place by her tendrils as she formed the foot of a goliath._

 _"Heh see Jaune now we've saved our crushes to."_

* * *

He then looked to the still standing forms of Qrow and Taiyang who had been cauterized in place their arms spread out. Memories of his thirteenth birthday flooded his mind.

 _"You really should be proud of yourself Kibo I'd barely stared teaching you hand to hand and you went and killed a Ursa bare handed instead of with Corcea Mors. Clearly my little Sun Dragons been teaching you behind my back."_

 _"Today's your day lil man. First rounds on me."_

 _"Qrow he's only Thirteen."_

 _"If your old enough to fight Grimm your old enough to drink."_

 _"By that logic, you let ruby and Yang drink when they were 12."_

 _"…"_

 _"QROW!"_

 _"In my defense, Ruby was 14."_

 _"Is that supposed to make me feel better!?"_

 _"Kinda."_

 _"How could you do that I trusted you."_

 _"… You trusted an alcoholic not to go to a bar after a hard days training."_

 _"… Touché."_

 _He remembered the two shielding them all from Salem's dragon Grimm's flames using their auras to create a forcefield of sorts that would shield them… but not themselves._

 _"Heh, too bad sis isn't here otherwise it'd be a reunion of team STRQ… Guess we'll be seeing ya soon leader… hope Arc's been good company while you waited."_

 _Taiyang looked back to Kibo smiling._

 _"Take care of my daughters kay Kibo."_

* * *

Finally Kibo looked to the many teachers of Beacon who each spoke volumes of his hero especially Prot. Each had their heart ripped out as Salem little joke of them being heartless teachers. And then finally he looked to Salem's freshest kill Ozpin. And remembered the headmaster's words on the Bullhead just before coming here

 _"Kibo I would like to ask you something…Do you respect Jaune Arc._

 _"I see. Were you aware he falsified transcripts… With no skill, experience or even a Semblance much less Aura he came to Beacon do you know why? To become a hero, not a huntsman mind you, but a hero someone who's only goal is to protect other, do you know why I accepted him? There was a certain reason I suspect only you could relate but also because he took the risk of coming to my academy and being caught. Because that's how resolved he was to become a true huntsman. To save others something his family wouldn't even do despite they're more than adequate experience and training._

 _He abandoned everything for a chance to become strong enough to help others like his ancestors. How could I in good conscience not give someone a chance when they have the very core belief of a hero so firming imprinted into they're very being…. He exceeded all expectations I had… And now I find myself expecting the same of you. That is why you will be attending Beacon this fall. Fret not it is not just my decision but the recommendation of all the staff of our school as well as a few notable Huntsmen."_

* * *

After taking in the memories he came to his decision. So many had died for this cause. To stop Salem, what right did he have to not do the same.

 _ **I Understand Kibo. Let us fight one final time I to wish die with honor like our heroes!**_

Kibo's skin once more turned pale veins darkening around him he stood and looked out to Salem he knew he wouldn't survive, but still he wouldn't stand by he would honor the name his mom gave him, the name of the leader of JNPR and the hero of Vale. He looked back to his aunt Velvet sadly giving the women a rather somber smile. "I can't just watch auntie." Despite how different that form made him look Velvet could only see the visage of the man who gave everything standing before her and deep in her heart she always knew that he would die like her first love.

Before Velvet could speak Kibo launched forward colliding with Salem his goal of stopping her paramount.

 _ **Let's end this!**_

Salem looked to her left to see Kibo as he slashed down taking her right arm. Without wasting a second he bashed his shield against her face. As she stabbed forward suddenly a glyph appeared beneath him he avoided her with ease.

 _Time Dilation I thought Auntie Weiss was out of aura._

 _Mother may be out of aura but I'm not._

 _Adlen!_

 _As If I'd let you fight alone against the person responsible for the man I consider my true father's death. Now let's end this._

Black Glyphs appeared around Salem crushing her form in. She smiled and a tendril stabbed Kibo, through the back just as she readied to suck him dry Ruby severed the repulsive limb and rushed Kibo eight surrounded him Tendrils broke from the ground and coiled around Kibo and the eight. Salem laughed hysterically. "Though it is a pity I can't see you lot allowing me to simply absorb the boy so I'll just have to settle with destroying you all at once."

Kibo looked up to his worn out aunts and uncle. "Run!" But they wouldn't abandon this boy all of them surrounded him unwilling to abandon yet another Jaune. Salem let loose a colossal blast of energy.

 **"Good, I've been waiting for you lot to run out of aura, Now I'm no longer restrained."** From the eights shadow the head of a massive Dragon head appeared and fired back at Salem's blast neutralizing it. Salem looked in disbelief at the Grimm as from his form other Grimm arose and yet they somehow had the feeling… it had a soul.

"What are you?"

 **"That's a rather stupid question, I am Pecus Arc! The strongest Grimm."** The nine looked at Pecus in disbelief. "What?"

Ruby tried desperately to withhold her powers as her senses were urging her to attack Pecus. "W-what are you?"

 **"I am… was the Grimm within my other hal-… Jaune."** Suddenly the eight Hunters stares intensified on the Grimm. Blake stepped forward unsure how to feel at the dragon's presence.

"Why are you here?" Pecus seemed to sigh at the question.

 **"Because Jaune asked me to."** Pecus didn't waste any more time instead rushing towards Salem striking the women with the stinger that formed from his body. **"Every Grimm they've killed I've assimilated! Now I'm even a threat to you mother!"** Salem repelled Pecus strikes and begun to absorb the gigantic Grimm until surges of pain rushed through her body she looked to Pecus ion shock.

"Your absorbing me!"

 **"I told you I'm a threat."** Salem palm glowed an unnatural red and she fired off a blast of scarlet energy into Pecus who roared in anger and produced a similar energy within his maws. Salem quickly formed Nevermore wings and took to the sky avoiding the barrage of blast from the massive Grimm.

Kibo looked to the to combat and grimaced upon realizing it.

" _Bête can he win?"_

 _ **If this was a quick fight yes… but me and father are parasitic by nature, we're not meant to fight by ourselves. It would seem he hid himself in RWBY and (J)NPR and grew in strength but if this continues he'll weaken and then Salem can absorb him… Kibo I, don't want to see him die.**_

" _I know Bête, Alden I have to sa-"_

 _Enough of that do you think I'd refuse or something don't forget among us I'm the only one who ever died and it was to protect my mother I can hardly get angry when you're willing to do the same._

Kibo smiled at the words. "Thank you… Let's not hold anything back! Pecus!" The colossal Grimm looked back to Kibo as he begun to take on his hybrid state. "We won't just stand by the sideline and let you take our kill!" Kibo lunged forward once more before the eight others could act. Within his palms, he created two scarlet blast and slammed them into Salem's abdomen before letting them erupt.

 **"HAHAHA, You really did inherit his will didn't you!?"** Kibo, Bête and Alden felt Pecus aura piece his form and enter Bête Alden. " **Very well I to shall give you something of my own valuation."** Kibo felt the darkness piece his heart and he knew his fractured soul was being repaired by the essence of the Dragon Grimm **. "Bête, and Schnee Bastard despite your power you are using Kibo's aura to fight are you not? Let us fix that."** Pecus body begun to radiate a sinister black light.

 **"For it is in our victory that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become Exemplars of Power and strength able to surpass all. Endless in opportunities and masters of death, I acknowledge your souls and by my will, accept thee!"**

Kibo felt a vast amount of aura envelope his already massive reserves. He looked back to Pecus who begun to shrink in size and power. **"Two exceptional beings, know I can no longer fight her now it is up to you."** Kibo nodded to Pecus and looked back to Salem who sneered at that faunus boy. Kibo rose a hand to the women and from it and multitude of Glyphs formed creating a line behind one another until they finally pinned Salem into the wall. Kibo form begun to shift his body turning black as night with the exception of his new exoskeleton but when he looked at her the entirety of his eyes were pale blue wisp of light. summoning glyphs begun to form behind him.

"Forgive me for pulling you from your slumber but I must ask you to fight once more." Teams RWBY and (J)NPR starred as from the earth all the people who had died in this fight rose from the glyphs each trading their signature color for that of white and blue. "Salem lets end this." Kibo and the many summons rushed forward converging on the women Salem aimed for Kibo but was struck by Winter who glared at her no sooner from the other side Qrow impaled her their swords meeting inside her. Both backed away as Taiyang struck her from above creating an explosion. As she rose she was pelleted by Coco's, Sun's, Scarlet's and Neptune's guns. She readied to rush then only for Cardin, Sage and Yatsuhashi to pin her down with their weapons once more. She roared in anger creating a wave of crimson energy around herself. Dove and Sky flew above the women carrying Russel who threw his daggers at her from above the small weapons struck her head before exploding.

Dove and Sky fell upon her piecing her with their lance and claymore. Salem swung the two away only to be launched away herself by Ironwood and Ozpin. The two former headmasters rushed forward repelling and countering each of the women's attacks when Salem would form an energy wave Ozpin would create a barrier when she would attempt a blast Ironwood would fire his hand cannon of a weapon. The two pinned her to the wall with their strikes Ozpin's quick and precise while Ironwoods were few but powerful. Kibo appeared between the two and impaled Salem with Corcea Mors he focused his energy into the ancestral sword and it erupted in power as a mass of energy coated the ancient blade. Kibo stared at Salem in anger.

 **"Now! DIE!"**

Kibo cut upward the blade tore through her chest and come out her right shoulder after piercing her heart. Salem roared in pain as her power left her she fell to the earth. The eight ran to Kibo hugging the boy and looking to those who had died to ensure this victory as they faded. Kibo begun to pant and wheeze as he felt his aura once again reach zero.

 **"Well done boy he would have been proud."** Kibo smiled to the Grimm apparition. Suddenly the screechs and roars alerted the nine and they rushed outside to the sight of thousands of Grimm taking to both the sky and land.

"~Don't go turning on your enemies~." A pale hand pierced Kibo's chest holding his heart in its grip. "You really should have joined me." Another energy wave surged forward pushing the eight huntresses away. Salem looked to the struggling Kibo as his heart was assimilated with her hand. She raised him up into the sky and begun to once more absorb the boy into herself. Kibo screamed as his body broke apart.

"RWBY, (J)NPR and Velvet: Kibo!"

The eight ran forward avoiding the many tendrils Salem summoned. "With him out of the picture you might as well be ants trying to kill and colossus." Salem gripped Corcea Mors and the blade shrieked as it twisted and bent into a horrifying parody of its former glory. She swung the deformed blade and from it and twisted red wave of energy burst forth ripping into the eight. Pecus looked on in shock.

 **I-I failed you…**

Pecus launched forward grabbing the eight who were now in even worse condition then before Pecus knew they didn't have much time left he gritted his teeth as he looked to the women of darkness. He then looked back at the eight. "Kibo…" Ruby and the rest of her team alongside (J)NPR and Velvet struggled to rise. They looked to the boy they considered family has his form grew to little more then skin and bone he didn't even have the energy to scream any more.

 **"If you advance only death will come to you."** Ruby glared at the beast.

"So are suppose too stand here and let her kill Kibo?!" Pecus looked into the reapers eye.

 **"I never said that in fact you may still win**." The eight quickly looked to the Grimm. **"But know that your only chance of victory will lead to your own demise."** The eight never looked away. **"So be it."** Pecus would never admit but he was proud to see that the people his other half cared for were so willing to fight for Remnant. Pecus's essence pierced each of them they felt a new odd power envelope them. It was warm and so familiar it brought tears to their eyes. **"I have existed in each of you but never have I truly linked with your souls until now. What you feel is what remains of the boy's soul and the key to victory is his semblance."** The eight understood remember the bright light of Jaune's semblance they had named it the Light of Destruction. **"I am sorry I was told to protect you and now I am asking instead for you to die alongside me."**

"Don't be." Pecus looked up to the eight within their souls.

Ruby: "After all, now we'll be able to see him again."

Weiss: "And we can end this monster responsible for his death"

Blake: "And tell him we saved the world he died for."

Yang: "And hey we even get to go out in style like Lady Killer did."

Nora: "And we'll brake that Grimm Bitch's everything."

Pyrrha: "We'll stop her delusion of creating a world without humanity."

Ren: "And wipe her soul from existence."

Velvet: "Beside, with this your fight will end to Pecus and I'm sure he's waiting for you as well."

The eight rushed to Salem each ignoring the tendrils that stabbed into them they embraced Kibo one final time. While glaring at Salem just as the last bit of his soul left his body the Tendril was severed by Frost Jaune who appeared from one of Kibo's Glyphs. Pecus looked as the ice knight held the boy. **"Could it be that a portion of you remained in Corcea Mors?"** The knight stabbed into Salem and pumped what aura it had into both her and Kibo but for completely different purposes.

(?)

Kibo eyes begun to open, by his sides were Alden and Bête who to begun to stir awake. "Where are we?" Alden froze as he looked forward and tears ran down his face. The Schnee bastard leaped up and ran into someone Kibo and Bête had never met. The figure smiled and patted the boys head. And looked to Kibo

"Y-you have my face…wait." Kibo walked to the being shrouded in white. The man spoke but his words were not heard but felt. "I-I… Never got to thank yo-" The man grabbed the faunus boy and held him against his chest alongside Alden. He looked to Bete who stood in silence and nodded to her the dragon Grimm advanced and he coated the three in what remained of his soul and they knew what to do.

 _"Thank you… Kibo I leave JNPR to you lead them well."_

Frost Jaune shattered and Salem smiled until two glyphs appeared alongside Kibo who glared up at the women Bête and Alden emerged from the Glyphs and the three of them pieced her form alongside their remaining aunts and uncles. Salem felt as the mass of aura filled her and realized its intent.

"No!"

Pecus looked up to her. "This is our final move. PAWNS TAKE KING!" The entirety of the mountain was enveloped by the Light of Destruction and though nobody knew once more the ultimate sacrifice was made.

(?)

Ruby was the first to open her eyes as she looked to her team, (J)NPR's and Velvet. "Where are we?"

 **"In my soul."** Ruby and the others looked to see Pecus floating before them. **"I brought you here after you all expired."** Ruby recalled the battle and looked around to see if the other were here as well.

 **"I'm afraid it's only you eight there was a ninth I inhabited but she died during the fall and would rather not be seen. So, I will keep her from your sight."**

"What about Kibo!" Pecus looked down. **"My spawn Bête was the boy's Grimm as such I couldn't bring her with my realm and by extent Kibo I'm afraid he is lost."** Ruby wanted to scream until she remembered they were all dead.

"Blake: So, what now are we gonna get to go and see Jaune in the afterlife?"

 **"If you wish thou there is another choice."**

"Ren: Another choice?"

 **"Yes, It would seem that by implanting mine and Jaune's auras into you has allowed you lot both access to my Semblance as well, though once used I doubt it can be done again."**

"Weiss: Your semblance? Aren't you a Grimm?"

 **"When I was inside of Arc his Soul fed me and I was able to grow in power due to that and even gained a soul of my own."**

"Pyrrha: All, right so what's your Semblance?"

 **"If I had to name it I'd call it time manipulation."**

"Velvet: How is that even possible?"

 **"Well I wish I knew but none the less that is my semblance."**

"Nora: Why didn't you use it during the fight?!"

 **"Because while it is my semblance I wouldn't survive the use of it outside of a true host that I'm connected to. Now be quiet and let me explain."**

"Yang: Easy now big guy. Go on we're listening."

 **"I will make this blunt. While I can usually use it to slow down or temporally freeze time I'll be for mere moments, there is another facet to this ability… To go back."**

"Ruby: Back?"

 **"I'm talking about time travel of course."**

"Weiss: Wait What!"

"Ren: We can go back?!"

"Nora: To Beacon?"

 **"Let me finish."**

"Pyrrha: Sorry."

 **"I've never was given the opportunity to use this power before so I can't just pick any specific moment. However, there is one event I can easily identify… My Birth."**

"Blake: Your… birth, You mean during the experimentation!"

 **"Yes, I was born when Jaune was subject to Doctor Watt's experimentation and though it was deemed a failure it was actually his greatest success."**

"Nora: So then when was that?"

 **"My Other Half was merely nine at the time as were most of you."**

"So around when Kuroyuri fell to the Grimm."

 **"That is correct."** The eight took in that fact realizing the implication of that and Pecus could see the wheels turn in their head.

 **"I will not tell you what to do but keep in mind it will only be your spirits that will make the journey not your bodies and I will be too weak to act though once you unlock your auras I theorize I may be able to assist a bit. But now listen I will do this but only if you all meet a single demand of mine that will be first and foremost."** The eight looked to the Grimm.

 **"In doing this you must save Jaune Arc from his fate during the Battle of Vale this is not debatable nor a request!"** The eight looked to the Grimm.

"Ruby: Pecus why do you care so much I mean isn't Jaune just a host to you so why help him or us?"

 **"…I."** The Grimm looked past them into something no longer there.

 **"I've been cursed with that fool's humanity and hope. I refuse to give him the satisfaction of being a martyr again and casting me aside for his own selfish need to protect other… Save that fool, Please."** Without wasting a second, the eight begun to dissipate from Pecus's realm. **"Do not forget!"** Light enveloped their minds and when they next awakened things would never be the same again.

(Mistral Underground Lab)

"Failure, failure 'sigh' failure." Doctor Watts passed each room less and less pleased with each result. Truly finding suitable host was a rare prospect indeed. He looked down to the three knew failures. The first an 11-year-old Atlas boy they had adducted laid on the ground his eyes glazed over and his body bent at odd angles and yet somehow the child still lived, crippled, but still alive. Yet his parasitic Grimm… didn't. Next was a Faunus child they took from the street she was 4 and he had high hopes for her after all Faunus tended to be very compatible with Grimm and the parasite developing into a Beowolf;s and her being a wolf Faunus he thought it would succeed. But now she laid on the earth black vapors spewing from her pores and her body skinny form the Grimm physically manifesting inside of her and hollowing the pour girl out. The only reason she still breathed was because the Grimm needed a host to live.

Finally, there was 12-year-old Faunus boy who for his credit was neither crippled nor braindead. He was however worse in a way, the boy's soul had been completely devoured by the Grimm resulting in an odd werewolf like crossbreed. Though the Grimm lived it was trapped within a frail Faunus body. It attempted to claw the door only managing to further brake its fingers not that it could feel the pain. Watts wouldn't say he was an utter failure after all he didn't need to eat or sleep but the Grimm within the body however was quickly deteriorating. Watts had tried to feed it but it would only eat human and Faunus flesh which its Faunus body would reject. In the end, it served no purpose to his research anymore.

"Hehehehe So these are all the bad eggs." Watts turned to Tyrian as she shook with excitement as he eyed the Grimm boy. Before these experiments, he held quite a bit of disdain for the scorpion Faunus his upbringing in Atlas was mostly to blame truthfully. However, since starting this venture he had come to see the man in a different light. After all Tyrian was the man single handily responsible for bringing him all his subjects as well as ensuring that any people who knew about the children were… out of the picture if not when he got them then by the time when he left. All accidents of course or at least as far as he cared. The man had brought him a new batch of children so he figured he'd spoil his friendly sociopath.

"Tyrian, would you dispose of them?"

"~Oh! I thought you'd never ask.~" Tyrian opened the first two rooms and allowed his tail to pierce the atlas child's spine he really did enjoy the way children twitched before going completely still. Then he went up to the little girl lifting her by her collar. "~Oh Watts~. Do you still think she counts as a Faunus?"

"Hm, I wonder."

"~hehehehe, I know how to tell~." Watts rose an eye brow.

"Do you now?"

"Ya-huh want me to show you?"

"Please." Tyrian threw the little girl over his shoulder before opening the final room and tossing her before the Grimm possessed boy, with a moment's hesitation the boy lunged forward and begun tearing chunks out of the girl's body.

"~See, she's still Faunus to our little Grimm friend here.~" Watts was a bit surprised but all together pleased. After all he was right this proved that Grimm still considered her Faunus.

"Very good Tyrian now if you wouldn't mind. 'taking care' of our friend here."

"Why Doctor not at all. Hehehehe." Tryian pounced upon the boy and tore open his throat before leaping back. Watt's was surprised to see the boy still fighting not that it mattered. Tyrian cut the child apart piece by piece loving every moment of it. Watts had grown quite use to these displays at the very least he couldn't say his friend didn't love his work.

Finally, Watts focused on the important part. "Tyrian, did you bring the sample?" Tyrian ceased his blood craze and regarded the doctor. Quickly he stepped off the brutalized corpse and walked before his friend pulling out and then presenting a small box to the man the faunus kneeled before him.

"Of course, it is a gift from our goddess after all." Watts accepted Tyrian's offering. And gestured for him to fallow the new batch would have to wait. Tyrian looked to the many living subject. "There are quite a lot of successful hybrids aren't there." The Faunus's face saddened. "I suppose I won't be able to play with any of them, right?"

"Fear not my friend the success rate of stage two is only twenty percent." Tyrian seemed to brighten a bit at the words and though the numbers made him smile they made Watts angry such a low percentage was unacceptable. What worse stage three was half that! But then Watts knew that was only to be expected, after all sticking children in large amounts of Grimm blood or transfusing it, giving them multitudes of different chemicals mixtures and even pouring electricity into the host to excite the parasite these were but few tests to create hybrids of course Watts learned fairly early on that peoples whose aura was unlocked die due to their souls naturally fighting the Grimm cells. And as such none of these children had been allowed aura.

Finally, Watts slide his keycard into a door and it opened top reveal his ultimate test subject. Jaune Arc, not that he ever called him that no he was simply No. 83, laid in a corner curled up trying desperately not to be seen. Jaune was a miracle, the only survivor of the fourth stage test. Being submerged in Grimm brood pool and surviving, all the others had been melted by the unidentifiable substance as if it was acid but not Jaune. And that wasn't even the most fascinating part he looked to the boy as Nevermore feather tore open his pores to emerge and the left side of his face had two extra scarlet eye. Tyrian gawked at the sight with envy, not that Watts blamed him.

Most subject were paired with a single species of Grimm, a few managed even two, and there was even pair of twins who managed to withstand three but not Jaune, no the Arc boy had managed to withhold nearly every species injected into him. from Ursa to Nevermore even odd types like Creeps and Geist Jaune had managed to retain them all.

Truly Jaune was an amazing specimen Watts would forever be grateful to the Arc's for selling this boy to him. Watts often wondered why Jaune adapted so well he supposed it was due to the genetic of the Arcs but that was but a theory and could be pondered on further later. For now, there were much more important things to do. Watts slid his key card into the panel and Jaune's room opened he stepped in and looked to the frightened boy. He couldn't help but smile. Soon, soon he would make the break throw of the century. He opened the box Tyrian had presented to him and withdrew the syringe. Filled with fark red fluids. Tyrian fell to his knees and prostrated before the needle in worship, Watts understood the Faunus's actions they were to be expected.

After all the man regarded Salem as a goddess so of course her blood would be treated as one as well. Watts smiled as he grabbed the Arc boy who was too frightened to struggle he broke the boys skin with the needle and injected the fluids into his bloodstream.

Stage five begun.

(Patch)

 _"Ruby. I'm sorry we can't go on and be the best leaders ever. You'll just have to be the best by yourself. I still can't believe you, the prodigy, were willing to lend me a hand, me the weakest hunter."  
_  
 _No Jaune please don't!_

"Ruby, Yang… Ruby…Ruby!"

Ruby opened her eyes and looked up to the ceiling of her room. A figure shook the little girl and she finally looked to see Silver eyes looking back to her. The women smirked and placed a hand on her hip. "Good finally, up are we?" Ruby looked up to a face she hadn't seen in years.

"M-mom?" Summer smiled at her daughter and looked as Yang finally awoke from her stirring just to hold a similar expression the two girls leaped from their bed into the former STRQ leader. They cried into her chest and she patted their head worried about her children.

"Did you two have a bad dream?" Ruby she could understand. but Yang to? The two looked up to her and then to each other the fell back in shock. Yang pointed to her little sister.

"Ruby we're ki-" Ruby lunged at her sister covering her mouth and shutting her up. Yang looked to her sister and nodded perplexing Summer. The two looked to her smiling and hugging her once more.

"Now, now did you two have a bad dream or something?" Ruby shook her head furiously and Yang repeated the gesture with a shrug Summer stood up and made her way to the door before turning back to the two little girls. "Well breakfast is ready so hurry up and get dressed you two."

The two waited for Summer to close the door before looking back to one another in shock. "It worked I can't believe it actually worked!"

"I know I never thought I'd see mom again."

"Both: What about the other!?"

" _ **They'll be fine."**_

"Both: Pecus!" Both girls looked around for the voice.

" _ **I'm within you, morons."**_

"B-but how?"

" _ **It would seem that despite me returning to point of my birth I didn't combine with my past self but instead remained in you lot. Well it hardly matters, it was a success after all."**_

"Both: Jaune!" The two suddenly remembered why they were brought back in the first place. To save Jaune and more importantly they remembered what was happening to him as they spoke.

" _ **Hold on you two."**_

"But."

" _ **No buts in case you forgot you're a nine and six year old you really think you can do anything?"**_

"We can't just leave Vomit Boy there alone!"

" _ **I'm not suggesting that but you two can hardly do much open your own. Now think what can you do."**_ The two sister sat back contemplating their next move. "I wish mom could help…" Suddenly the two looked to one another in realization.

" _ **I don't like the look in your eyes."**_

(30 Minutes Later)

The two rushed down to their mother their faces red in terror Summer begun to pace back and forth every so often gazing down the hall. Tai shrugged. "Don't worry so much honey they're fine." Now come sit down to eat. With an exhausted sigh the former leader made her way to the table and begun to eat.

"I guess your right."

'Crash'

"Both: Mommy! Daddy!"

Summer and Taiyang leap from their seats to the screams of their children. Upon reaching the destroyed room they were greeted by the sight of a gaping hole in the girls' wall and the sight of a golem like Grimm as it left the house.

"Whats a Geist doing in Patch?"

"Ruby! Yang!" Summer ran after the Grimm her eyes radiating the venomous silver light towards the Grimm. Pecus looked back to the mad woman and picked up his pace.

 _ **"I knew this was a bad idea! I swear Arc may have been an idiot but at least he never got me chased down by the literal bane our us Grimm's existences!"**_

"Oh stop whining aren't you supposed to be as strong as Salem?"

" _ **Yes as one whole, but I'm a ninth I myself right now! Any one member of STRQ could be a threat to me! And right now two members are chasing me down! One of which is its leader who has Grimm killing eyes! Screw this, I'm flying there. This plan better work or I'm dropping you two!"**_ Pecus's Geist state begun to absorb foliage and shift its structure to one of which allowed it flight and the massive creature took to the air.

"That thing can fly!" Summer's eyes begun to glow silver.

"All that means is that it can fall!" Streaks of silver light tore through the air at the colossal Grimm, Pecus avoided each streak with extreme accuracy only for more to fallow.

 _ **"Shit, shit! If I survive this I will kill you both!"**_

"Don't worry Pecus we're already off Patch now mom will have to get a boat or Bullhead to fallow us."

Suddenly a new barrage of silver streaks ripped through the air after Pecus the gigantic Grimm barely managed to avoid the attack. Ruby looked back to see her mother running on top the water.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BABIES!"

 _ **"AHHHHHHH!"**_

Pecus flew with every ounce of strength he could muster hoping for once in history a Grimm could triumph over one of the Silver Eyed Warriors.

(Mistral Underground Labs)

Watts was felt utter despair as he prodded the body of Jaune it had gone completely still and had ceased all movement. The extra limbs and eyes had retreated into the boy body and his skin had turned a deathly pale, black veins had erupted forward all across his body and his usually bright blue eyes had turned a dark purple that was clearly trying to be her same glowing scarlet. He still breathed but he was dying there was no denying that and Watts knew that there was no way to help him, they had tried to preserve the life of their test subjects before and they always ended in failure. All he could do was observe until the last moments of the boy's life. Watts looked to Tyrian who surprised him.

The Faunus was on his knees in prayer. "What are you doing?" Tyrian looked to him surprise.

"Paying my respects of course."

"Respects, to 83?"

"No! To the blood he's been blessed with. Our Goddess flows through his veins I had hoped he'd show us the way to ascend to our goddess but even if he failed he's still bearing her divinity." Watts didn't understand the man's obsession with Salem, but he supposed it didn't matter. After all it had never conflicted his work, through Watts doubted he could get Tyrian to put down 83. He looked to the boy one final time before he felt alerts go off.

(Mistral)

 _ **"How, How is she this fast!"**_ Pecus looked back to see the terrifying women who chased him down with clear, searing aggression and Pecus knew that even if he didn't have a soul he'd fear this women. He looked to the two objects of the Silver Eye's utter obsession. _**"We're almost there! You two remember the plan right?"**_

"You let us off and we tell mom something doesn't feel right."

"Mom realizes that theirs an unusual amount of despair and runs to the lab."

 _ **"Good now all we do-"**_ No sooner did Pecus feel a large amount of fear take over his body as a small Crow and Raven fly to him.

 _ **"Oh dear god no"**_ Pecus quickly dived barely avoiding the two birds that chased after him. Then he realized his mistake as he realized who was under him. Streaks of silver tore through his left make shift wing as Summer leaped up and stabbed into the Grimm and Pecus roared he spun managing to fling the huntress of but knew he played right into her hand as she smiled and called out.

"Death from above!" Qrow and Raven reverted to their human states Raven opened one of her rifts and Taiyang emerged out the three fell upon the Grimm and then through it. Pecus roared in pain. Taiyang gripped Pecus holding the massive Grimm in place, both Summer and Qrow drew out their scythes and rocketed forward while Raven formed rifts above Ruby and Yang and reach in to grab them. Qrow and Summer struck the gigantic beast knowing that with Qrow's semblance they were sure to have delivered rather serious blows to it. Pecus felt Ravens presence as she stepped on his back and picked up the two girls she stabbed a dust blade into his back and it erupted into a blazing inferno upon him.

" _ **No I can't let them take those two not yet!"**_ Tendrils launched up at Raven and Pecus turned his head to blast the two scythe wielders, only for Taiyang to uppercut the massive beast closing its mouth. Summer rushed forward.

"Qrow, you and me are gonna give Tai a opening! Tai don't miss!" Summer looked up to see Raven ensnared in the Grimm's tendril. She glared at the extensions of the beast and from her eyes thin beams shot out Raven jumped of Pecus. And her brother appeared before her switching his weapon to its great sword mode he struck down severing one of the Grimm's makeshift wings while summer took of the other. Pecus plummeted down to and saw a very angry Taiyang who leaped of the ground creating a crater behind himself. Just as the man readied to make contact with him a dragon Grimm flew by Pecus tackling him out of the man way.

 _ **"Good I got here in time I see the silver eyed brat and her sister had the same idea as the stray here."**_ From on top the Grimm's head a small black cat faunus peeked out and despite her size both Ruby and Yang recognized Blake.

 _ **"Thanks for the save, thou I guess its technically me just saving myself."**_

 _ **"…"**_

 _ **"What?"**_

 _ **"Save is kind of subjective at this moment."**_

 _ **"Really why?"**_ Percus once more took to the air transforming into a similar dragon like Grimm as his counterpart.

 _ **"I'm assuming those two brats' idea was to get their parents to chase you while you lead them to the labs correct."**_

 _ **"Yeah, wh- Of Oum dammit! So whose chasing who? Ghira?"**_ The forest shifted and from the foliage dozens of bullets arrows and spears lurched forward at the two Grimm.

 _ **"More like the entire White Fang!... and an incredibly pissed Ghira and Kali."**_

 _ **"How they get past the ocean!? Don't tell me they can run on water too!"**_

 _ **"No, it literally parted for them! I don't know how or why! All I know is I didn't want them to catch me!"**_

 _ **"Well Raven got the two idiots but at least we got Belladonna let go."**_

 _ **"First of all I got her off! Secondly, I refuse to call her by name! No, her name is Bitch Cat long may she rein!"**_ The two dragons begun to fly away once more.

"I never thought the White Fang could be such a threatening force."

"You and me both sis, good thing they're a peace group." Summer looked to the other members of her former team.

"Tai you stay here with Ruby and Yang. We need to end those things." Both Raven and Qrow nodded and the three resumed their chase. Unbeknownst to them the two girls in Taiyang's arms quickly reverted to two dark masses a split apart.

"Oh, that's not good."

(Lab)

Watts went to the nearest monitor and saw an astounding report. Apparently, a fleet of Atlas military ships were above them and they were led by James Ironwood himself. The thought sent shiver down the doctor's spine. "Quickly all man gather at the entry ways I repeat!"

How did they find us!

Watts looked to Tyrian. "Called Hazel tell him we need help we have to escape now! Secure as many test subjects as possible! Prioritize those who have passed stage three above all others!" Tyrian smiled at the doctor.

"~Can I have some fun with the others~."

"Once we secured enough. Then you can kill to your hearts content." Tyrian burst out into a fit of giggles and went to work.

(Above Lab)

 _ **"Almost there, Almost there."**_ The two Pecus stopped at the sight of the Atlesian fleet and more importantly the very similar dragon Grimm flying circle around them. But they also noted the glyphs that assisted the Grimm propel itself faster. The two Pecus flew to him and without wasting a second they combined into one. Weiss and Blake were shoved into one another.

"RWBY: What are you doing here!? I came to help Jaune!"

 _ **"Ahhhh! Why did I have to bring back such reckless fools."**_ Not only had the plan that all four girls somehow manage to come up brought the entirety of Team STRQ and the White Fang but apparently the Atlesian fleet as well.

"Hey look it's mom." Pecus looked to see Summer and the rest of STRQ approaching.

"It's my parents too." The White Fang alongside their leader broke out of the forest running.

 _ **"FUCK!"**_ suddenly an idea struck the Grimm that was sure to divert all attention away from itself, the fact that he'd get a little revenge for all he had to go through was just a bonus. Pecus suddenly flipped himself upside down letting the four girls plummet before using the attention they drew to make his escape.

Qrow and Summer quickly grabbed Ruby and Yang, while Ghira grabbed and throw his wife to catch Blake. From the head Atlesian craft a very young sixteen-year-old Winter launched down unto a glowing White Nevermore and caught he sister while eyeing the Dragon Grimm in detest. However, from above a calm and collected Ironwood noticed something peculiar. His ships were picking up life signs underground but not just that. They were detecting Grimm to. He recognized the member of Team STRQ as well as the White Fang leader Ghira Belladonna and though he had never before met any of them he knew of their power. Ironwood turned on his speak.

"There are odd reading of Grimm, human and Faunus beneath! May I ask for the corporation of the White Fang and STRQ?" Ironwood didn't even need to finish his question no sooner did S(T)RQ rush in alongside the leader of the Fang. He looked to the girls as they seemed to huddle around each other by the Faunus women. "Schnee you to!" Winter looked to her sister and the smiling Kali before looking back to his ship and gave a curt nod no sooner did she make her way in as well.

(Lab)

Jaune felt his insides melt and his vision blur his skin begun to blacken at random areas and one of his eyes was now solid red. He roared out and tendrils emerged from his form piercing the walls and closed door.

" _ **What's happening to me!"**_

Summer wanted to vomit as she passed each room the sight of all these children malformed and dead made her break into tears and she could tell the leader of the Fang felt the same as he clenched his fist, Even the Schnee girl averted her gaze in disgust. But what scared Summer most of all was that her power her silver eyes had been pleading for her to eliminate those she found alive. These children had somehow been infused with Grimm. Finally, it was Qrow who cracked in anger as he stabbed one of the things they hoped were Grimm running at them but then reverted to reveal that of a child's form no older then Ruby. He fell to his knees his eyes dilated in shock.

"What the fuck is this!" Summer walked towards the downed man embracing him from behind.

"I know Qrow, I know…" Ghira looked to the two hunters and he was both happy at the sight of people from outside Menagerie being disgusted by this place. He was right to have Kali stay outside the thought of her seeing this place was to terrible for him to imagine. So many children and he was no fool a good amount of the dead had a well-placed sting in their vitals. Whoever was doing this had a Faunus accomplice and the through enraged him. The Schnee girl passed him and he couldn't think very well on what to make of her. She had remained quite stoic all things given and he had to respect that and yet he knew the Schnee and their transgressions.

"Listen up man spread out. Save those you can… and kill those you can't." He knew that for every Faunus who dies Sienna Khan was use to fan the flames of her so called righteous path. He looked once more to the huntress and huntsmen both looked back and nodded and he made to were the living hybrids they could capture were. While Qrow and Summer made their way to the other end.

(Mistral)

the now combine Pecus broke apart into four knowing they'd have to wait for the chance to renter their host. They then turned to the sight of a tail man that resembled an adult Lie Ren and behind him a few units of men.

 **"Who is that?"** A small Nevermore Grimm flew to the four.

 **"That is Li Ren our Ren's father."**

 **"Is he chasing you down?"** The Nevermore Pecus looked to the other perplexed.

 **"No why would he? Ren and Nora merely informed him of were the kidnapped children have been disappearing to, and I broke off from Nora and followed while Ren attempts to ward of the residents of Kuroyuri before the Grimm destroy it."** The four dragons starred at the petite Nevermore and shared a single thought that enraged them.

" **We definitely drew the short stick in this drawing of host."** The Never looked to his other selves

"I require a favor stay here I must return to Nora."

The Nevermore flew once moreto its host unaware of the envy of his other fractions.

(Lab Outside Secret Exit)

Watts and Tyrian exited to be met by the sight of Hazel who looked at them less then pleased. Watts knew he never approved of their experimentation but he also knew he wouldn't interfere and since Salem approved of the experiments he would even help if asked. From behind them cages filled with children were dragged by hacked Atlesian Knights and begun to load on the nearby Bullheads. Just as he readied to load on as well Hazel and Tyrian turned to the forest and assumed their battle stances.

"So you felt us." Large tendrils emerged from the woodworks towards Tyrian. The man jumped back only for a Glyph to appear beneath him. and pull the faunus forward. A man rushed forward at the Faunus and slammed his pommel against the Tyrian lunching him away. Watts recognized the blade.

"That's Corcea Mors! So, the Arcs have betrayed us." The enemy begun to chuckle before removing his hood to reveal a face uncanny similarity to what Watts would picture Jaune looking like in a few years except he was clearly a faunus with silver mixed into his hair.

"Oh, don't you have a good eye, Yes it is but I'm no Arc from this moment on in fact that boy inside is the only one not stuck in prison right Glynda?" Hazel begun to lift into the air and was launched away and from beside the boy the visage of Glynda Goodwitch appeared by him fixing her glasses.

"That is correct Ozpin is dealing with that now fallen family as we speak." Watts pointed at the Faunus boy.

"W-who are you?" The teen begun to laugh.

" _ **Somebody whose relative you have down there in great pain! But you can call us Kibo**_."

(Lab)

Summer and Qrow looked down each hall happy to see the White Fang taking away the children's bodies knowing they'd at least receive proper funerals. Without warning a roar alerted the two and they ran forward to see White Fang flung through the wall. The two looked to what was responsible and froze at the sight of it. Before them stood a human child, whose skin was pale as paper with large bulging veins running down his entire body it roared and thick stinger like protrusion struck the corpse of the other hybrids around it.

 **"D** oH **k** T dY **Hhe!"** Summer and Qrow Launched forward striking the beast only to realize neither weapon pieced the boy. **"Sta** h **y A** wWu **ay!"** The monsters red and blue eyes pieced the souls as it looked at them. Long thin arms reached out for them the two leaped away from the attack both switched their gun to their gun modes and opened fire upon the beast. Summer looked down to the poor children it was devouring only to realize something.

 _Their moving!?_

Qrow rocketed forward and slashed into the beast and called out to Summer who looked to him a bit dumbstruck. Qrow turned into a bird and flew away from the beast were Summer then released the power of her eyes in full.

The beast roared in resistance and lunged forward taking the blast in full seemingly shielding the others. _**"**_ **Do** hn't Kh **IL** l **TheA** Hm _ **!"**_ Summer then realized as she looked to it and the children beneath its form who seemed to be missing almost all of the Grimm essence their bodies had been carrying.

 _He was Healing them!_

Summer quickly withdrew as much energy as she could from the boy. She then ran to it and saw as the petrified outer body shattered revealing a small blonde child. She grabbed the boy and saw blood leaking from his mouth his blonde locks were stained scarlet by his blood and his wound gasp opened.

 _He doesn't have his aura unlocked._

Summer felt her eye once more radiate upon the sight of the child and his pale white skin and retreating Veins. He shivered uncontrollably and begun give labored breathes. Summer looked back at Qrow.

"We have to leave now! Get the children and make way to the exit."

"Summer… he's danger-"

"He saved those children! Even while being possessed by a Grimm."

Qrow reluctantly nodded but she understood his concerns but she wouldn't agree with him on this.

(Above Lab)

The four members of RWBY looked to the exit as people rushed out they were surprised to see so many children emerge from the labs. And more importantly so many children. They knew about the experiments on Jaune but had never truly given thought to how much people suffered at these experiments.

Ruby and Yang ran the moment they saw Summer and Qrow rush out. Each carrying children. But the entire team starred at the huntress or to be more precise the person in her arms. Summer fell to her knees and looked to the boy, his skin had begun to gain back its color and he breathed more steadily and she was truly relieved at that.

"Ruby and Yang: Jaune!" Her daughters quickly ran up to her and stared at the blonde in her arms. Each radiating concern. Qrow noticed something she didn't

"You know this kid? How?" The two girls froze in place at the question and Summer rose a brow.

"H-he a friend of ours from when we went… playing in Vale. Hehehee…" Summer was no idiot but she could also tell when someone was lying to her, especially her daughters and despite their nervous action they seemed to be telling the truth. A half-truth but still for now she had more important things to do. Like making sure this boy was actually okay. But then she felt it the slightest shift in the wind. She jumped back and narrowly avoided the blade that stabbed forward from the rift. Nearly impaling the boy in her arms. She rose her Scythe and narrowly avoid the downward strike from the now very apparent Raven.

"What are you doing Raven?"

"…"

"Answer me!" Raven retracted her blade drawing a lighting dust one instead.

"… You saw what that thing was capable of… absorbing Grimm essence… It no different than Salem. Surely, you've realized by now that those Grimm we chased were leading us here. Most likely to free it." of course she had considered that possibility. But the boy had been helping the other not trying to strengthen itself that fact only made more apparent by it attempting to shield them. She looked to her daughter who seemed utterly terrified of what Raven was trying to do and that settled it. Summer seemingly disappeared from sight and no sooner was the blade of her scythe kiss Ravens throat.

"Try something rash like that again Raven and I'll remind you why Ozpin made me leader of STRQ."

"Very well said miss Rose." Summer turned to the familiar headmaster who simply nodded to her.

(Kuroyuri)

"Ren run!"

Not again I won't let it happen again!

Ren looked to his mother who the small Nora was struggling to carry away. Luckily, he and Nora had manage to convince his father that Nora had seen the kidnappers and directed them to where Jaune was being experimented on. Yet he couldn't go, not while he knew what would happen here. He had managed to save his father and now it was his duty to save his mother. Ren fired his arrow into the approaching Nevermore.

"Ren please leave me! Save yourself." His mother insisted they leave her behind to distract the Grimm even after hearing about his semblance he understood why but none the less he refused it.

"Never I'm not leaving you behind!" Her ankle was broken and despite how strong Nora was, she was malnourished as a child. Then he heard it and turned it. The Nuckelavee, the Grimm that haunted his dreams. He rushed forward at them ready to kill he knew.

Not again, Not Again!

Without thinking Ren ran forward at the beast it raised its gigantic paw and swung down.

" _ **Good to see you have back bone like my other half."**_

A large King Taijitu head tackled its paw away and bit into its flesh no sooner did a second white head launch up grabbing and consuming a nearby Nevermore. An Ren stared at her child unable to understand what had happened as two King Taijitu heads emerged from his shoulders

" _ **You eight lax the endurance of Jaune to withhold multiple strains of Grimm within your souls. However I was able to hybridize a single one into each of you. For you Lie Ren I think the King Taijitu is rather appropriate beast to bear… Wouldn't you agree?**_

Ren didn't answer only smiled as he looked to the beast of his nightmares knowing he now had a chance to save those he loved.

"I won't let this end like back then" Memories of Jaune flew through his mind.

"My moth **er** my **Fat** her and **my** **brot** her" From his body a massive surge of Magenta and black aura emerged.

 **"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ANY OF THEM!"**

* * *

 **Okay so sorry I left it on so many cliffhangers hope you like it. Also I hope you enjoy this series also I plead for you to read Jauneforevers work as well. Please leave Reviews and also I'll be doing a poll for this series since I'm not sure if I want the eight to be the same Team RWBY and JNPR or if they get mixed up this of course being because it would make sense for things to be different Ren and Nora are always paired though.**


End file.
